The present invention relates to trim strips and, more particularly, to trim strips and a method of manufacturing trim strips with a hollow cavity.
In the past, molded trim strips with hollow cavities have been manufactured by blow molding or by a composite construction. These methods produce trim strips with high profiles and significant weights. The trim strips generally extend a substantial distance away from the surface, such as an automotive vehicle. Generally this is due to the fact that to manufacture these trim strips they require a substantial amount of material. This material adds to the cost of producing the trim strips, as well as increasing the weight of the trim strip.
The thick composite trim strips, when metallic colors are used, ordinarily exhibit metallic flow lines. These metallic flow lines deter the appearance of the trim strip rendering it non-useable. The composite trim strips also include end caps. These end caps create non-desirable joint lines between the end caps and the strip.
It is desirable to have a trim strip which reduces the overall cost and weight of the strip. Likewise, it is desirable to have a trim strip which provides a high gloss metallic colored finish with little or no metallic flow lines. Also, the trim strip should have a continuous surface with contoured finished ends.
Accordingly, the present invention provides the art with such a trim strip. The present invention provides a light weight hollow trim strip which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture. The present invention also provides a method which enables the molded strip portion to shrink prior to the addition of the backing strip to substantially eliminate chordal height problems. The present invention provides for a trim strip that is straight or curved longitudinally to enable full bonding capability and attachment to a surface.